Un sentimiento profundo
by Jbrs007
Summary: Contenido: Sonadow - Dejen Review y criticas constructivas - Retomando el Fic...
1. Cap 1 Introducciòn

Los personajes usados en esta historia a igual que ciertos nombres pertenecen al

**Los personajes usados en esta historia a igual que ciertos nombres pertenecen al**

**Sonic Team (****ソニックチーム****) de ****Sega Corp. (****株式会社セガ****)**

Saludos cordiales, este es mi primer fic (quizás pasa a ser novela) lo he hecho con mucho cariño, entusiasmo y ganas, de una manera que sea entendible para todos lo que hablan el castellano-español.

He implementado métodos que usan otros Fans Fic, quiero dar agradecimiento a ellos.

**Contenido: **Sonadow y algo mas…

**Dedicatoria**: Tqm Akiba-chan

**Nota: **Dejen Review

**.:Capitulo 1:.**

Introducción

Era una tarde fría, pues estaba lloviendo, un joven erizo azul muy apuesto, de ojos verde esmeralda, estaba viendo la lluvia caer desde la ventana de su cuarto, dio un suspiro y se dijo:

Estoy aburrido, no puedo hacer nada con esta lluvia y mis padres no me permiten correr dentro de la casa – bostezó – creo que llamaré a Tails

Se retira de la ventana y va a una mesita de noche donde agarró el teléfono inalámbrico y llamo a Tails:

Hola Sonic

Hola Tails... quería saber si puedes venir a mi casa a jugar, estoy un poco aburrido

Lo siento Sonic, -pequeños ruidos en el fondo - pero voy a estar ocupado estos días mejorando el Tornado X

Oh... bueno está bien, estamos en contacto

Si está bien, te prometo cuando lo termine iré a jugar contigo, chao

Sonic se tira a la cama y deja el teléfono a un lado, cuando un joven erizo atractivo a igual que el, entra a la habitación y se le tira a la cama y queda encima de él:

Sonic... quiero hacer algo contigo – le agarra los brazos -

Déjame tranquilo, no quiero hacer nada hoy – tratándose de mover -

Pero Sonic...

Pero Nada!, quítate de encima, no tengo ganas de hacer lo que hacemos todos los días, estoy cansado

Ayer no hicimos nada, me dijiste lo mismo – se acuesta al lado y toma posición para verlo a los ojos –

Hoy tampoco no quiero hacer nada – puso cara de molesto -

Ya veraz – agarra la almohada y empieza a darle duro a Sonic y este a su vez empieza a reírse

Ya para Manic! Para! Ya! Jajajaja ...

No Sonic, me gusta hacerte maldad además tu eres mi hermano mayor

Ah si? – agarro la otra almohada de su cama y empezó a jugar con su hermano. Estuvieron un buen rato disfrutando su guerra de almohada

Ya basta – interrumpe Sonic el juego – estoy cansado – lo dice con una respiración agitada -

Tienes razón, mira tu espalda esta sudada y tu pecho, jejeje sudas mucho – y se tira a la cama –

Me voy a bañar Manic, deberías hacer tu lo mismo – se levanto de la cama y fue en busca de sus cosas para bañarse –

Hermano... – con voz apagada –

Dime, que se te ofrece – con voz un poco dudosa –

Puedo bañarme contigo? – se sonrojo todo –

Que? – grito Sonic sonrojado – para nuestras edades ya es...estamos... está bien al fin y al cabo eres mi hermano

Cada quien busco sus cosas y entraron al baño, la habitación era grande, de lo cual su diseño era de estilo contemporáneo, tenia una vista hacia el jardín de la casa. Las puertas para entrar a la tina, ducha y yacusi eran de vidrio, pudiendo así ver la silueta completa de la persona que se estaba bañando si alguien entrase por equivocación...

El agua esta sabrosa – dice Sonic con una suave relajación mientras se echaba un Shampoo "Erizos Perfectos" –

Tienes razón hermano, pero...

Que haces?...no hagas eso – se voltea y lo mira de frente –

Pues ayudándote a lavarte la espalda con jabón

Manic, creo que eso lo puedo hacer yo solo – le quita el jabón de las manos, se da la vuelta y se empieza a lavarse la espalda un poco sonrojado –

Hermano...

... - Lo ignora y sigue bañándose cuando siente en su pecho algo fuerte lo agarra -

Hermano... te quiero mucho - cierra los ojos y lo abraza mas fuerte, Sonic en respuesta de su hermano Manic, cierra los ojos y les toca las manos hasta que empieza a ponerse rojo por un pequeño estimulo que le estaba haciendo su querido hermano en el pecho

Te gusta? So-nik-ku

No! – le quita las manos de su pecho, lo empuja – Manikku, que haces? Acepto que eres mi hermano pero no es para que trates de violarme! Me VOY... Me voy a tocar guitarra – sale del baño un poco molesto, se fue a su habitación a cambiarse y bajo al estudio de su casa a tocar su instrumento preferido

Sonic! – se escucha un grito desde lejos – Soonic!!

Deja de tocar y grita: Dime! Que quieres!

Abre la puerta y habla un poco triste: Sonikku, nuestros padres no van poder venir

Bueh! – se pone las manos detrás del cuello – No es la primera vez que nos quedamos solitos en la casa Sonia, creo que llamare al restauran para comer, porque el abuelo se fue a una de sus aventuras y nosotros tres estamos en la casa

Sonic yo invite a varias de mis amigas, no hay problema verdad?

Sonia... – da un suspiro profundo - por lo visto se van a quedar, está bien, pero no quiero desorden. Yo iré a dar una vuelta, si Manic y tu quieren algo, pídanlo por teléfono, el dinero está en mi cuarto, en la segunda gaveta de la mesa de noche...


	2. Cap 2 La Salida

**.:Capitulo 2:.**

La Salida…

Y así fue, Sonic salió de su casa, ya había cesado la lluvia pero aun así estaba haciendo un poco de frió, así que el erizo azul se llevo un chaleco, durante una de sus caminatas al dar vuelta en una esquita, se tropieza con otra persona y se le cae las valles de la casa, confundido por el pequeño tropezón, al abrir los ojos ve que otra persona le había recogido las llaves:

Esto es tuyo – dijo con una voz firme y gruesa

... – Sonic se le quedo viendo a sus ojos – gr..gracias!

Vas a tomar tus llaves o te vas a quedar ahí quieto?

N..no para nada – su rostro cambio de color por haber escuchado esas palabras de aquella persona agarra sus llaves –

Nos vemos, joven azul… – siguió su camino y al pasar al lado de Sonic se despide con un ligero toque en su cabeza, Sonic se sintió extraño por sentirse bien después de una despedida de alguien que no conocía.

Ya había retornado a su casa, se encontraba en su cuarto sentado en la cama un poco pensativo, incluso durante la cena no probo mucho de la comida ya que en su mente lo único que pensaba era de aquel joven que le recogió sus llaves:

Ese joven – se dijo – Pero que estoy diciendo... – de sus mejillas le salieron un color rojizo, le dio un poco de nostalgia, se acostó agarrando una almohada y la abrazó - ese erizo... quiero volverlo a ver – y cerro sus ojos para imaginarse aquella persona

En la mañana siguiente Sonic estaba abrazando a otra persona, pensaba que era aquel joven que le entrego las llaves y lo abrazo más fuerte y juntó su pecho con la espalda de esa persona "no me quieras tanto" se escuchó una voz calida

Pero que? – dijo el azul un poco irritado cuando abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama

Déjame dormir unos 5 minutos más – se acurruca en la cama y se cobija -

Manic... tú no puedes estar sin mí?

No

Tu no tienes remedio – se decidió levantarse y fue a buscar la toalla para bañarse, Durante el baño mientras se aplicaba "Erizos Perfectos" cerró los ojos y se excitó un poco en recordar la situación del día anterior. Sonic no podía creerlo, sabía que algo le pasaba, nunca se había excitado pensando en un chico, ni siquiera de su gran amiga Amy, que la vio desnuda accidentalmente. Rápidamente salio del baño, se cambio y salió a despejar la mente, durante esas, iba cruzando la calle cerca de un parque. Un carro se acercaba a gran velocidad al joven azul, pero este no se percato de tanto que pensaba, se dio cuenta pero no reaccionó, algo muy rápido paso al lado de él y lo sujetó con una fuerza quitándolo del aquel automóvil. Sonic al reaccionar se dio cuenta que estaba una persona arriba de él, se encontraban acostados en la grama del parque, tenían un poco de heridas por la velocidad de la caída, pero a Sonic no le importó, estaba sintiendo la piel de aquel joven, de alguna u otra forma no quería levantarse, quería estar sentir la piel del chico. El joven se levanta primero en lo cual pregunta:

Tu eres el muchacho de la otra vez. Estás bien? – le estira la mano para ayudarlo a levantar

Si, estoy bien, gracias – le recibe la mano y se levanta, se sacude un poco para quitarse el sucio -

Dime tu nombre

Sonic – se voltea a verle la cara – y el tuyo?

Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog

Gracias, Shadow en verdad – voltea la mirada -

Te pasa algo?

No parada...

Seguro?

Si..gracias es hora de irme - se dirige a su casa, se detiene y voltea a ver a Shadow - Espera, quieres ir a mi casa a comer? Como muestra de gratitud

Hmp... Esta bien

Emprendieron dicho camino. Sonic mientras caminaba, veía a Shadow, al hacerlo, sus mejillas se tornaban un tono carmesí, él no sabia por qué pero estaba nervioso y le gustaba esa sensación; Un erizo alto, un poco musculoso, delgado y apuesto, era lo que Sonic veía y le gustaba, pero mas aun su color negro, de lo cual de cada uno de sus erizos le salía un mechón rojo que era el color de sus ojos, pero había algo mas que le llamaba la atención, su pecho, su pecho firme con un mechón blanco eso fue lo que mas le gustó a Sonic


	3. Chapter 3

Hola

**H**ola! Disculpen la tardanza, me fui de viaje, me enferme y ahora me van a operar y estaba sacándome los exámenes pre-operatorios… y al fin pude terminar el siguiente capitulo. Sé que mis capítulos son cortos pero no me gusta al menos que sea importante como uno que viene por ahí… jejeje seeh! Uno largo y muy detallista .

Quisiera saber que quieren que venga en el prox cap. Yo ya lo tengo pero podría cambiar a sus exigencias y sus ideas… que la imaginación vuele jojojojo xD!

Dejen Review!

Nota: En la parte de los _sub_ a Sonia no le hice participe ya que en la historia no tiene mucha importancia

**.: Capitulo 3 :.**

El Almuerzo y algo mas…

Shadow empezaba a mirar un poco extraño a Sonic, ya que este lo miraba demasiado, se sintió intimidado por Sonic pero no lo pensó dos veces en lanzarle una mirada fulminante para que se quedase quieto, Sonic al ver su mirada penetrante, se sintió incomodo, porque sabia que estaba haciendo algo mal. En el ambiente hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo para los dos…

Shadow, la 2da casa que ves, es donde vivo – rompiendo el breve silencio que había

Ya la veo – dijo con voz seria

Espero que no te incomodes por la presencia de mis dos hermanos

Tranquilo

Espero que la casa esté ordenada – susurró. Entraron a la casa, Shadow se quedo asombrado; Era una mansión. La entrada, los espacios y cada área de la casa eran espaciosos, muestra de gente con dinero. Sonic invita a Shadow a la sala de estar, en lo cual accede a la invitación y se sienta junto con Sonic e intercambiaron palabras. Por un buen rato, Sonic no dejaba de ver al erizo negro, se sentía atraído, así que decidió acercarse un poco mas…

Her…HERMANO! Ya llegaste! Pero… y quien es esa persona? – con voz un poco desconfiada –

Manic, no hagas tanto escándalo… el es Shadow, un amigo y va a comer con nosotros

Hmmm… está bien, bienvenido Shadow, mi nombre es Manic.

Gracias.

Manic y Shadow hablaban, Sonic en sus adentros se decía:

_No puedo creer que me guste Shadow, pero míralo!, es tan censillo, tranquilo, y esa aptitud de seriedad, de dominio, ME GUSTA!, hey, espera… no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo, a mi no me puede gustar el… las cosas no deben ser así, creo que he descubierto un sentimiento hacia Shadow…_

Mientras Shadow…

_Este hermano de Sonic no deja de hablar, y Sonic que no dice nada para estar a solas… aunque Sonic es bonito, atractivo, y me gusta desde antes que lo conociera, pero su hermano no está tan mal…Ese color verde de su piel, su estilo de rock y sus erizos, le quedan muy bien… jejeje… Que estoy pensando…No, espera, no puedo ponerme creativo en este momento, pero…eh?_

_**Sub-Capitulo 3: Shadow **_

Sonic! – se escucho una voz de una joven que se acercaba a la habitación – Les traigo un…eh?

Sonia, ese es el amigo de Sonic, Shadow, adelante y siéntate con nosotros

Gracias Manic – se sienta y mira a Shadow – Mucho gusto Shadow, soy la hermana menor de Sonic y Manic, encantada…

Igual – respondió muy seriamente

Ya vengo, voy a mi habitación a buscar algo – dijo Sonic. Shadow vio como él se iba poco a poco. Manic le fijó la mirada hacia Shadow y al rato se fue, quedando Sonia y Shadow juntos, hubo un breve silencio, a Shadow le incomodaba la situación, ya que Sonia se le quedaba viendo como una hermosa rareza

_No entiendo por que Sonic tarda tanto, esta mocosa viéndome – _suspiro profundo_ – me irrita… Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, por qué tardas tanto? Mi pequeño erizo azul, tan lindo eres – risa- tendré que buscarle conversación mientras espero a Sonic… _

_**Sub-Capitulo 3: Manic**_

Ya vengo, voy a mi habitación a buscar algo – dijo Sonic.

_Ahora que irá hacer mi hermano? Está muy raro con ese tipo -fija la mirada hacia Shadow - Sea lo que sea, no dejare que mi Sonic este con Shadow, es mi hermano y lo quiero… mi Sonic, creo que iré a verte, así hablo contigo y dejo a estos dos solos…_

**(…)**

No me has dicho eso, mentiroso!

Ya!, deja el fastidio Manic! –hubo un breve silencio – en que piensas tu?

En nada…Vámonos que nos están esperando –

Hmmm…

_**Sub-Capitulo 3: Sonic**_

Ya vengo, voy a mi habitación a buscar algo – dijo Sonic. Poco a poco se retiraba de la habitación – _Shadow, discúlpame por dejarte con mis hermanos, pero necesito pensar un rato, te lo prometo – _Sonic ya se encontraba en su habitación, pensando sobre Shadow, se sentía confundido, extraño, pero le gustaba – _Shadow, uff no se que me pasa…._

Hermano estás ahí?

Si Manic, adelante

Que te trae este Shadow?

Eh? – se puso todo rojo –

Di-me-lo So-nik-ku

Te estoy diciendo que nada

No me has dicho eso, mentiroso!

Ya!, deja el fastidio –hubo un breve silencio – en que piensas tu?

En nada…Veámonos que nos están esperando –

Hmmm…

_Capitulo 3_

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala, después de una breve charla se disponieron a ir a comer. Shadow y Sonic se veían disimuladamente mientras se dirigían al comedor; Un abrazo de Manic para Sonic rompió aquellas miradas de gusto. Durante el almuerzo, se intercambiaron diálogos entre ellos, en estas, Sonic se dispone a preguntar algo del pasado de Shadow y este recordó aquel momento que una joven hermosa le veía los ojos y estos, un poco sollozos… después del recuerdo Shadow queda en el piso desmallado.

Los tres erizos conscientes se quedaron mudos ante esta situación, Sonia se dispuso a llamar al médico mientras Sonic y Manic llevaban a Shadow a la habitación del Azul. Minutos habían pasado y el doctor no había llegado, Sonic miraba a su amigo muy cómodamente, se sentía satisfecho al verlo, feliz, así se sentía. El doctor llego, lo reviso y su diagnostico fue "ha sufrido un desmayo, lo mejor es dejarlo descansar sin molestarlo". Esas fueron sus palabras, Sonic se sintió bien, ya que iba a estar un poco mas con Shadow sin embargo Manic sintió un poco de celos…

Horas pasaron, ya estaba oscureciendo y Shadow flotaba en sus recuerdos mientras soñaba, Sonic se le acostó a un lado para descansar, tenia sueño, así que no vio problema en acostarse, además era su cama y era bastante grande. Se quedo dormido, junto a Shadow, al rato, Shadow se levanta y se dirige a la ventana un poco ido, Sonic al sentir el movimiento de Shadow, se despierta y lo ve:

creo que esta lloviendo, no te vas a poder ir con esta tormenta

…

Shadow… ¿me estas escuchando?

Eh? –voltea a ver a Sonic – Disculpa

No te disculpes

Y.. ¿en donde voy a dormir?

…en mi cuarto

Eh? – se sonrojo todo –

Tranquilo, no hay problema, además la cama es grande

… - no dijo nada

Escuchaste?

Ah? Si, si, si escuche…

Bueno, puedes ir por la casa para que vallas conociendo, yo mientras tanto me voy a dar una ducha, ya vengo Shadow


	4. Cap 4 La Noche y Algo más

**.: Capitulo 4 :.**

La Noche. Y algo más

**Cap. Anterior no fue muy emocionante, a mi no me gusta…**

**Este Cap. tiene la colaboración de **_**Sadic**_

**Disculpen lo corto que es**

**Lean y dejen Review**

Sonic fue a buscar sus cosas para luego dirigirse al baño. Se fue y dejo a Shadow en la habitación. Shadow, haciendo caso de su amigo, recorre la casa completamente, llega y abre la puerta de una habitación, al instante se quedo mudo y no pudo articular ninguna palabra, no podía moverse, encontró a Sonic en el baño desnudo, justamente se estaba vistiendo, Sonic al ver a Shadow, se le calló la toalla, los dos se quedaron viéndose, fue un momento que los segundos eran minutos… Los dos sabían que lo que estaba pasando no era una situación normal, pero aun así tanto a uno como el otro de cierta manera, le gustaba…

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? Sal ya!" dijo el erizo azul "UPS! Disculpa" se escucho la voz de un erizo negro avergonzado e inmediatamente cerro la puerta y se dirigió la habitación en donde se iba a quedar dormir:

**Shadow--**

_No… ¿qué he hecho? He visto a Sonic, no pudo haber pasado, me siento mal por eso, ahora ¿con que cara le veré? Qué pena en verdad, pero…pero… pude ver sus piernas, son excitante, me gustan, ufff… y ese pequeño cuerpo, su abdomen, su piel mojada, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, ¡Espera! Me estoy excitando, pero aun así me gusta, que mente la mía, Mi pequeño Sonic… quiero tocar tu cuerpo, sentirlo… _

**Sonic--**

_¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? Me siento extraño, me vio un hombre… no tengo cabeza pensar, estoy raro, no se, ¿qué le diré a Shadow? Tengo miedo. No, no, esto no puede haber pasado, ¡me vio desnudo!... bueno iré normal sin decir nada, todo tranquilo… espero que salga bien… ¡ah! Tengo mis neuronas nubladas, hahaha neuronas nubladas, neuronubladas, jajaja que gafo soy, jejejeje_

_**Autor: Disculpen por el chiste malo, pero es lo que estaba pensando en el momento**_

Sonic se dirigió a su habitación ya vestido, directo a acostarse en su cama y vio a Shadow sentado un poco pensativo…

Buenas noches Shadow, espero que no te moleste por tener que compartir la cama conmigo –dijo -

No, descuida, lo único que me preocupa es que a veces hablo dormido – respondió –

Jejeje, tranquilo no hay problema – se acostó y su cuerpo quedo viendo hacia el centro de la cama, - que duermas bien Shadow. En la mesa tienes el control para ver todos los canales del mundo, si te apetece, ahí lo tienes… chao

Hmp, no gracias, no veo mucha TV, tengo sueño…

Esta bien – le mostró una sonrisa, apagó las luces con el control multiuniversal y se acostó

Shadow se acostó viendo hacia el centro de la cama, es decir, quedaron cara a cara. Sonic ya había cerrado los ojos, Shadow todavía no, se quedó viendo al joven erizo, le veía su piyama, quería ver más allá de la pijama: "tan lindo, mi Sonic" decía él por dentro, fue tanto que lo vio que se quedo dormido… Sonic no agarra el sueño por completo, estaba nervioso, pero no quería abrir los ojos… horas pasaron… hasta que Sonic siente un ligero abrazo

Shadow! Despierta! – lo empuja un poco para zafarse

No! – lo abraza mas fuerte – no me dejes

Shadow! No! Suéltame!! – se movía de un lado a otro

No te voy a soltar porque… Te Quiero!!

Sonic se quedo en shock por un momento pero luego ceso sus movimientos y se calmo. Se dejo abrazar por Shadow buscando su calor poniendo su cabeza en su pecho sintiendo su respiración y su corazón. Shadow lo presiona un poco contra su cuerpo y Sonic le dice "me haces daño" en lo cual responde "tranquilo, no lo haré". Shadow lo abraza mas fuerte presionando a Sonic y este le dice "me duele un poco" y el oji carmín le responde con una voz de confianza y firme "confía en mi". Sonic estaba asustado, tenía sus manos en su pecho y sentía como Shadow rodeaba su cintura con su brazo, mientras que la otra en sus erizos

Que suave -dijo Shadow

Jejeje gracias es porque uso Erizos Perfectos

Me gusta…

Sonic se sonrojo volteo la mirada mientras que jugaba con el pecho de Shadow, con su mechón suave y blanco como la nieve. Shadow deslizaba sus dedos por la espalda del pequeño, muy suavemente mientras este disfrutaba del tacto y se quedaba dormido arrullado por la respiración de Shadow. El oji carmín decide ir un poco mas allá y entrelaza su pierna con la del azul, este decide abrazarlo por el cuello ambos quedaron cara a cara, sus respiraciones chocaban… "Shadow…me gusta no te separes de mi" fue lo que dijo el pequeño muy delicadamente "No lo haré" fue la respuesta del otro y decide abrazarlo mas fuerte y se quedaron dormidos…

El sol fresco se colaba entre las cortinas de las ventanas, Sonic y Shadow estaban dormidos, muy penetrados del uno con el otro, un fuerte sonido se escuchó en toda la habitación, cuando despertaron sus labios estaba muy cerca, se separaron muy avergonzados y una fuerte confusión se sentía en la habitación


End file.
